What! I Fall In Love With My Master?
by Fuyu839
Summary: Awalnya aku hanya maid di Tres Spades hotel Casino dan Spa tetapi perlahan aku mengetahui rahasia hotel ini.../Happy Reading/Mind To RnR?/Rin x Len/


Title : What?!,I Fall In Love With My Master?!

Pair : Rin K. Len K.

Rate : T

Genre : Drama And Romance

Disclaimer : Vocaloid dan game Kissed by The Baddest Bidder punya pemiliknya tapi storynya tetep punya Author!

Prologue

"Kau boleh menjaganya sebagai pembantu atau mainan itu terserah!" Kata MC itu

"Baiklah kita mulai penawarannya!" Sambung sang MC

"Mengapa ini bisa terjadi padaku?" Kataku

12 Jam Yg Lalu

Rin Pov

Hi nama ku Rin Kagamine aku bekerja di Hotel Tres Spades sebagai maid. Pagi hari aku ke Locker Room untuk menganti baju.

"Selamat Pagi" Kataku sambil membuka lockerku

"Selamat pagi Rin!" Kata sahabatku Lenka Kagami sambil memelukku

"Hari ini ada I.V.C Rin bakal banyak artis yg datang!" Kata Lenka dengan sangat semangat masih memelukku

"Iya aku juga tidak sabar menunggu I.V.C !" Kataku Pada Lenka sambil tersenyum

Lalu kami berdua setelah selesai mengganti baju kami ke baju maid kami, kami langsung pergi ke lobby

Skip Time

"Welcome to Tres Spades" kata maid yg lain.

"Rin coba lihat dia itu Shion-sama pemilik hotel ini!" kata Lenka sambil menunjuk ke laki-laki yangg sedang dikerubungi banyak perempuan

"Gumi Megpoid artis terkenal, Aoki Lapis model terkenal, Sonika Penyanyi terkenal, semua perempuan yang mengurubungi Shion-sama adalah artis terkenal" Gumamku

"Kyaaaaa! Kaito!" teriak para perempuan yang berlari lalu menabrakku

Karena ditabrak terlalu keras aku kehilangan keseimbangan lalu Shion-sama menangkapku

"Maaf" kataku cepat-cepat berdiri dan membungkuk sedalam mungkin

"Minggir!" kata Shion-sama dengan nada bicara tajam dia pergi dari hadapanku

"Wah Rin kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Lenka

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" Jawabku

"Kau enak dipeluk oleh Shion-sama apakah bau badan Shion-sama sangat harum?" Tanya Lenka

"karna aku panik jadi aku tidak tahu!" Balasku sambil merapikan bajuku

"Kamu ini bikin malu saja!" Kata suara yang tiba-tiba muncul yang pemiliknya Lily

"bikin malu saja!" Sambung Anon & Kanon anak kembar yang selalu mengikuti Lily

"Maaf Lily aku tidak sengaja" balasku sambil menundukkan kepalaku

"baiklah kali ini aku maafkan. Taruh hadiah untuk para pengunjung sendirian" Balasnya sambil memberiku kardus yang berisi kotak-kotak hadiah kecil

"Hah? Sendirian saja?" tanyaku tidak percaya

"iya sendirian saja!" Bentaknya

"baiklah" Balasku tidak ingin berdebat dengannya

Setelah itu aku membawa membawa kardus yang sangat berat itu berjalan ke elevator tetapi saat sampai disana sepertinya ada pasangan yang sedang bertengkar

"aku sudah tak tahan lagi denganmu kita putus!" kata seorang perempuan yg ada didepan elevator sambil menampar wajah lelaki yang di depannya dan pergi ke lobby

"ow kau sangat jahat!" Keluh sang lelaki sambil mengusap pipinya yang ditampar

"apakah aku melihat apa yg seharusnya aku tidak boleh kulihat" kataku dalam hati sambil berjalan mundur

"hey kamu!" Teriak lelaki yang tadi sambil berjalan mendekatiku

"apakah anda memanggilku Goshujin-sama?' tanyaku

"ya ikut aku!" Jawabnya sambil menarik tanganku lalu kardus yang seharusnya ku bagikan ke para tamu jatuh ke lantai

"Goshujin-sama kita mau kemana?" tanyaku

"sudah ikut aku saja!" Balasnya

lalu aku dengan pria itu masuk ke elevator.

Skip Time

"untung aku dapat perempuan lagi untuk ke Party!" Pekiknya dengan senang

"apakah anda orang yg diundang ke I.V.C?" Tanyaku dengan hati-hati

"Yup" Balasnya dengan tersenyum lebar

"Maaf kalau begitu saya tidak bisa ikut dengan Goshujin-sama karena saya adalah maid hotel ini" kataku

"hah? Apa katamu aku tidak dengar?" Tanyanya

"Saya-" Kata tetapi dipotong dengan suara elevator

 _ **TING**_

"oh, kita sudah sampai Baby !" Katanya sambil menarik tanganku

"Ah tunggu Tuan!" kataku tetapi dia sudah menarik tanganku untuk masuk ke I.V.C.

Di I.V.C Party

"Gumiya Megupoid, Hiyama Kiyoteru, Dell Honne, Haku Yowane, banyak sekali artis yang datang ke party ini" Gumamku

"hey kamu apakah ada Champhane?" Tanya seseorang yg ada dibelakangku

"Ya Ad-, L-Len Kirishima!" Pekikku karena kaget seorang pelukis yang sangat terkenalpun datang ke pesta ini

"He… Kau mengenalku?" Tanya Kirishima-sama

"ya" Kataku "Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak mengenal Len Kirishima pelukis yang terkenal di dunia karena di usianya yang masih muda sudah memulai karir" Sambungku dalam hati

"ohh ada Champhane disana!" Seru Kirishimai-sama sambil menunjuk meja yang jauhnya hanya beberapa meja dari kami

"ah saya akan mengambilnya!" Balasku sambil membungkuk lalu berlari untuk mengambil Champhane

"Kau sangat mirip dengan Alice, semoga kau baik-baik saja Alice!" seru Kirishima-sama

Saat aku sedang mengambil Champhane tiba-tiba ada orang yang memegang tanganku

"hi bisakah kamu memberiku Room Service. Aku pasti memberimu tips ekstra" kata orang itu

"Gomennasai Goshujin-sama kami tidak melayani layanan seperti itu" Balasku sambil membungkuk

"sudahlah ikut saja denganku!" Kata lelaki itu sambil menarik paksa tanganku

Aku bersusah payah melepaskan tanganku dari cengkaraman orang itu tetapi tiba-tiba seseorang berbicara di belakangku

"Ah, dasar sampah!"

"ah, maaf Shion-sama, saya akan pergi!" Katanya meminta maaf lalu pergi

"kau lagi kau lagi!" keluh Shion-sama

"ah,maaf tuan saya akan pergi" Balasku

"huh!" Dengusnya

kulihat ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari kantung celana Shion-sama "itukan kunci kamar VVIP di hotel ini, pasti milik Shion-sama aku harus mengembalikannya"

" _ **Shion-sama!**_ " Teriakku tetapi tidak pedulikan oleh Shion-sama hanya terus berjalan ke Basement

akupun mengikuti Shion-sama ke basement.

Skip Time

Aku tak tahu Shion-sama masuk kemana lalu aku melihat ada sebuah rungan yang pintunya terbuka sedikit lalu aku mengintip nya didalam sana ada 2 orang yg memakai baju serba hitam dan dimeja ada senjata.

"sebaiknya kau tidak usah melihat itu!" kata seseorang yang ada di belakangku

"!" Kagetku

"sekarang juga kau pergi dan lupakan yang tadi kau lihat!" Kata lelaki itu dengan dingin

akupun langsung lari secepat mungkin menuju gudang yang ada di basement.

Skip Time

"hah, aku sangat ketakutan!" Gumamku

lalu akupun berjalan mundur

 _ **PRANG!**_

"!" Kagetku

"hey kamu!, kamu memecahkan Patung Venus!" Kata lelaki pertama yang ada di sebelah kiri patung yang telah pecah

"hah?, Patung Venus, rasanya aku pernah mendengarnya, ah!, aku pernah melihatnya di TV sebagai hadiah persahabatan Amerika dan Jepang!. Aku sangat meminta maaf!" Kataku meminta maaf

"hah?!, kamu pikir hanya dengan meminta maaf saja cukup?, kamu akan kami taruh dipelelangan!,sebagai ganti Patung Venus yang kamu pecahkan" Balasnya sambil menarikku ke ruangan yang ada dibalik gudang itu

"hah?!" Kataku

Sesudah 12 jam

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, terkurung dalam sangkar burung raksasa dan berada di atas panggung dengan penonton yang memakai topeng dibagian mata saja

"baiklah mari kita mulai penawarannya" Seru sang MC

"#2 ¥500.000" Teriak sang MC

"#5 ¥10.000.000" Teriak sang MC lagi

"apakah tak ada lagi penawaran?" Tanya sang MC "Jika tidak ada lagi wanita ini akan terjual kepada #5" Sambung sang MC

Bisa kulihat orang yang duduk di #5 adalah lelaki tadi yang menggodaku walaupun dia memakai topeng tapi sudah pasti adalah dia karena pakaian dan potongan rambut yang sama

"#20 ¥20.000.000" Teriak sang MC

"ada lagi?" Tanya sang MC lagi

" _ **TET!**_ "

"baiklah waktu habiss terjual untuk #20!" Teriak sang MC sambil menakan remote yang ada tombol merah

lalu sangkar yang mengurungku telah terangkat lalu aku ke belakang panggung.

Skip Time

"silahakan ikut kami" Kata dua orang lelaki yang memiliki rambut Honeyblonde dan satu lagi merah dan memakai topi

Aku hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti orang-orang itu

Skip Time

"kami sudah membawanya boss" Kata lelaki yang berambut merah dan memakai topi

"baiklah" Balas lelaki yang duduk di tengah yang kukenal adalah Shion-sama

"apa maksud kalian?" tanyaku

"kami hanya membelimu seharga ¥20.000.000 saja kok!" kata seseorang sambil membuka topengnya

"Len Kirishima?!" Pekikku tidak percaya seorang Angelic Artistpun bisa bergabung dengan pelelangan gelap ini

"betul sekali aku adalah Len Kirishima!" Balas Kirishima-sama sambil menyeringai

"diamlah kau Len!" Bentak Shion-sama

"tetapi walaupun bagaimana juga menjual manusia adalah hal yg dilarang!" seruku

"lalu kau akan berbuat apa?" tanya Shion-sama

"aku akan memberitahu polisi tentang pelelangan ini!" Balasku

"Taito kamu melihat ada polisi disini?" Tanya Shion-sama pada lelaki yang memaki jas abu-abu

"ya ada disana" Jawab orang yang memakai jas abu-abu sambil menunjuk ke jendela ada seseorang yang sedang merokok sambil menghadap keluar jendela,

"anda polisi?" tanyaku tidak percaya

"Ya" Balasnya dengan malas

"Karena moodku sedang bagus aku akan memberimu memilih salah satu dari kami" Kata Shion-sama

"Memilih?" Tanyaku dengan bingung

"Pilihlah salah satu dari kami yang akan membelimu" Balas Shion-sama dengan angkuh dan menyeringai

"Kau akan memilih siapa Alice?" Tanya Kirishima-sama dan menyeringai

Setelah 5 menit berpikir aku membuat keputusanku

"Kirishima-sama adalah seorang artis jadi mungkin aku akan baik-baik saja" kataku dalam hati

"Aku memilih Kirishima-sama" Kataku

"Len dia memilihmu" Kata Shion-sama

"Sudah kuduga" kata orang yg memakai jas bewarna abu-abu,

"…" Kirishima-sama hanya diam apa yg akan dia lakukan?

"Kau sangat imut dank au mengingatkanku pada anjingku dulu" Teriaknya dengan semangat

"Hah?,maksud anda apa Kirishima-sama?" tanyaku

"Kau akan kujadikan hewan peliharaanku, soalnya dia sangat mirip dengan Arisu!" seru Kirishima-sama

"Sangat menarik Len" kata Shion-sama sambil terkekeh

"ANJING!" teriakku dalam hati

"Kami-Sama apa yang akan terjadi padaku?" tanyaku dalam hati

 **TBC**

Saya persembahkan kepada fic ini kepada readers yang telah membaca versi sebelumnya

-Yuira Kurohime

-Hachipine Ia

-Rilliane Lourage

-Mimiko Manaka

-02NiyuchaLeticia

MIND TO RnR?


End file.
